


But thanks to those who always know how to forgive on the door at my age

by Fedies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2017 season, Jealous Kimi, Jealousy, M/M, Seb knows how to calm Kimi, Sebastian and Lewis are too close, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: After the Chinese Grand Prix 2017 Kimi notes certain - unpleasant - affinities between Sebastian and Lewis.The German will discover, to his great surprise, that the words "Kimi" and "scene of jealousy" may be in the same sentence.A dive into the thoughts of the cynical and cold Kimi Raikkonen who, in the face of love for Sebastian, can do nothing.





	But thanks to those who always know how to forgive on the door at my age

He could overlook the many mutual compliments, although there had never been so many of them, because after all they were two great drivers, two world champions, and it was right that there was respect.  
He could also turn a blind eye on the two hugs in the post race, because it was a gesture of maturity and sportiness to congratulate the opponent after a brilliant race and a deserved victory.  
But those attentions more and more intimate, on the podium of that day in China, had really yielded the nerves of Kimi, already black on his own so as not to have reached the top three not even that time.  
The images of Sebastian approaching too dangerously to Lewis's face and raising the helmet's mask to hold him and tell him who knows what had been around the world in how much time? An hour?  
And Sebastian was not one who exchanged affectionate effusions with everyone, although his character was more expansive than that of the Finn.  
Sebastian exchanged affectionate effusions only with Kimi, to tell the truth.  
So it had to be, right? He was his boyfriend, after all!  
He had never been jealous of Seb, partly because he had never given him reason. He had not imagined it could be such an annoying sensation.  
It made him incredibly nervous and ready to pout like a ten-year-old boy - which he did then - even though he realized he was worse than a little girl at the first crush. They were men made and finished, for poverty!  
Then Lewis had a more or less stable relationship with Nico, he wouldn't have to worry, would he?

His good intentions to unleash his unperturbed indifference that over the years had earned him the nickname of "Ice Man" were, however, promptly ignored at the same time that in the evening, at the hotel, Sebastian had introduced himself to him with his best slap face.  
"Hey!" The German exclaimed in an ecstatic voice "I could not wait to be alone with you"  
But when he had leaned out to give him a kiss, Kimi turned his face and Sebastian frowned.  
"Kimi? Is everything okay? "He asked, genuinely worried.  
"Go ask your friend Lewis if it's all right" - luckily Kimi did not say those words, he managed to bite his tongue in time.  
"Not everyone is lucky enough to stand on the podium, Seb. I'm just fiddling for the race "  
Half truth.  
Sebastian was not surprised by the questionable delicacy of Kimi, after all he was like that.  
"You will see that it will be better, we must be patient, we know that it is not easy to keep up with everyone on both cars. I can feel it, at the next Grand Prix we will be on the podium together! "Commented the German enthusiastically.  
"I can not wait to join you and Lewis's exultation, then" Kimi's tone was obviously ironic, so ironic that the annoyance behind those words was leaked.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow, trying to look less surprised than he was.  
"What was that?"  
"What what?"  
A smirk made its way onto the face of the Ferrarist number 5.  
"Are you jealous, Kimi?"  
If a look could have incinerated, Sebastian Vettel would have remained nothing but a pile of blonde dust.  
"But do not make me laugh!" He replied, perhaps too sharp and quick to be credible. At least not for a detached like Kimi Raikkonen.  
Sebastian's smile widened further.  
"I do not believe it! You, Kimi Raikkonen, are jealous! Oh God, I saw them all "then burst out laughing, leaving his head between the cushions of the Finnish bed on which he had settled just before.  
Kimi was sure to be blushing, more unique gesture than rare for him, so he stood up, determined to lock himself in the bathroom for a very long shower and escape the embarrassing conversation. How had he been reduced to that German asshole?  
"Come on Kimi! Put yourself in my shoes, you're hilarious! "  
"Fuck you and that fucking Englishman," he muttered, ready to disappear over the door and not to talk to Sebastian for the next two weeks.  
It was really frustrating for him to find himself in such a situation, he would never think of making a jealousy of someone and he felt incredibly ridiculous. Why did the others manage to make it look like a normal thing?  
Oh right, because they did not have the character of a statue of ice that in the eyes of other people did not show any kind of feeling.  
He was so, he could not really do anything about it.  
Sebastian suddenly stopped laughing after realizing that Kimi had taken it seriously, got up and managed to keep the door open that the teammate was closing putting his foot in the middle.  
"Kimi, let's go"  
"I said fuck you"  
Sebastian, despite his slimmer body than Kimi's, managed to hold him by the arm, slam the door in front of them and push him against it. He felt proud of himself.  
Kimi could not deny that when Seb took charge of the situation was really exciting.  
"Are you really jealous? About me and Lewis? "He asked, this time in a serious tone.  
"What part of fuck you did you not understand?"  
No, he would never admit it. He had stopped humiliating himself for that evening.  
Sebastian surrendered to the prospect of not obtaining an explicit statement, he knew Kimi's character well and knew that he would have closed even more if he had insisted further.  
"Lewis is with Nico, Kimi. Finally, since he retired, they seem to be happy again as they were in the early days. Do you believe that I am someone who slips into other people's relationships? "  
Kimi had raised his eyes to the sky without answering, while Sebastian was not waving his grip on his tattooed arm that the black t-shirt left uncovered.  
"But above all, do you think I would prefer someone to you? I love you and look me in the eye when I tell you! "  
Two pairs of blue eyes - one like the sea, the other as the ice - collided causing a shock as familiar as breathtaking.  
Those eyes that had been studied for a long time, that had exchanged every kind of look and that they had learned to find even among a thousand people.  
They stood there looking at each other for a while, the chest of both rising and falling in rhythm with their breath just a little quicker than usual.

Sebastian looked at Kimi and Kimi looked at Sebastian. He looked at him and saw that boy of an unsettling beauty, not blatant but unsettling, that was able to make him breathless at any moment. He saw himself reflected in his clear irises and automatically calmed down. He wondered if one day he could do without him but almost immediately he said no, he did not even want to imagine a future where he did not have the smile of Sebastian to enlighten him every useful moment. This time he did not care to look honeyed like a few while he thought those things.  
"Then? Past temporary jealousy? "  
Kimi untangled himself from Sebastian's grip without much difficulty and overturned the potions, crushing him with his back against the bathroom door.  
Their breaths mingled.  
"Look me in the eyes too when I tell you: I love you, asshole"  
Seb was pleasantly shocked by Kimi's concise statement and shuddered against his body, before vehemently clashing their faces to drag him into a loving kiss.


End file.
